All Around the World
by shreya27r
Summary: Hey guys! This story is mainly Jia and Tremma, along with some background Memily and Jakia. What happens if the Megaforce Rangers are all forced to go on a 1-month vacation, where they meet the past Ranger of their same color? Chapter 8 is posted and story is still in Sochi! Read and Review! :)
1. New Experiences

All Around the World

Hey guys! It's shreya27r and I'm back with another story! This is actually a crossover of Jia and Tremma, along with some Memily and Jakia. I hope you guys really enjoy, and yes, I am continuing my Jia story. Check it out! I don't own any Power Rangers. It all belongs to Saban Brands.

Samurai

Mia woke up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said weakly as she had just gotten up from a slumber of but 4 minor and small hours. Emily peeked through the small gap she made and smiled ear-to-ear as she began.

"Mia, it seems that Ji has some important news for us. I guess the fact that we're retired rangers doesn't mean we have to stop going on missions. He says he'll only tell us if you wake up. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Emily, crap, okay. I'll get ready as soon as I can." Mia hopped out of bed as she put on her robe and headed to the restroom to get ready for yet another long day. Brushing her teeth, she avoided taking a shower to spare some time and spritzed some perfume here and there as she changed quickly. She opened her door, looking as tired as she possibly could be, and smiled at the others as Ji welcomed her. She sat down next to Emily and gave her a fake smile as the only thing she could think is, "How good would it be if Ji knew about modern technology and just texted us. I'm so tired."

Ji cleared his throat and began. On the other side of the country, Gosei had summoned the Megaforce Rangers to tell them the same thing.

Megaforce

"Rangers," the enormous tiki head said to the young teenagers and Robo Knight. Ji said to the Samurai Rangers. "I want you all to take a break from the work you've been doing lately. That's why you will be traveling the world for the next month."

Both the Samurai and Megaforce Rangers jumped up at the same time. "What?!"

Samurai

Mike spoke up. "Puh-leeze. Like you would do that being you… oops." Ji was furious with the Green Ranger and hit him on the head hard with his stick. He then looked to the others and smiled.

"Good job on all of your work so far. Now you will be traveling in pairs, so get ready to find out." The gang nodded together eagerly as he took out a sheet of crumbled pair, scribbled from top to bottom. Ji put on his reading glasses and boomed out loud, startling the others.

"You are paired based on your abilities and weaknesses. It's so that in case there is an attack, you will be ready. Okay so, Jayden, you are with Mia. Mike is with Emily, and Kevin is with Antonio." Both blue and Gold moaned as they looked at each other, then at Ji in disgust. He continued.

"You will travel in 3 different private jets, along with the next generation of Power Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers. The only difference is that instead of a Gold Ranger, there's a Robot. Be nice to him because he's apparently very stubborn. The Red Ranger seemed to have a tough time getting to his bright side as I am notified." Mike chimed in.

"Eh, he should be able to get along with Kevin if he's really** that** grumpy." The comment earned him a nudge in the rib and a variety of scolds. Mia just looked at Jayden and then Ji, realizing she would be able to meet another Pink Ranger. Yes! She could be able to teach some tricks to the new girl and feel more like a mother. Ji rushed the rangers as he yelled at them to go and pack up as quickly as they could.

Mia knew that if they would be going on a worldwide trip, it would be some time before they made it back home. She took a pink suitcase and stuffed it with clothes and put a few of her electronics in the pockets of her handbag. She changed into a brown trench coat, with a pink scarf, and black pants and a shirt. She filled 2 more bags and walked out of her room for the last time that month, admiring it for the first time after so long, now that she realized she would probably forget how it looked halfway through the trip. She touched the doorway, giving the room one last look, as she locked it and proceeded towards the Shiba Car outside. The jets would be at different terminals, so she had to go in the same car as Jayden to make sure they made it safely… and meet the newest Pink Ranger! How excited she was!

Mia gave her bags to the driver, who kindly put them in the trunk, next to some red bags and closed the back. She got inside the black van, landing right next to Jayden. She turned to give him a weak smile, and getting one in return, she turned to face the window and see the world. The car eventually reached the Panorama City Airport, where the two rangers caught up with the other 2 vans and unloaded their trunks. Saying goodbye to each other, Mia then followed the Red Ranger inside the huge building. Jayden spoke up.

"New experience, huh?"

"Yeah, I've actually never been in a jet."

"Not many people have. I haven't either."

"Well, it's good to know that I have someone to share an equal half of my new experiences."

"Definitely. Hey, you hungry? You probably didn't have time to eat since we had to wake you up."

"I guess I am. Wanna go to one of the restaurants upstairs?"

"Alright. Tell me what you want." Mia nodded and smiled as she followed him upstairs to munch on something after so long. She had to admit, her stomach was hurting and grumbling since she woke up. They reached a miniature McDonald's and Jayden looked at Mia for her order. She looked up at the menu board, and literally felt her mouth water.

Burgers, fries, smoothies, even ketchup looked good. But she looked at him with a smile.

"I'll just have a salad and some water." Jayden nodded and told the cashier as he then brought out a tray and gave them their change. The duo found a table near their terminal and sat down as they started eating their food. Mia looked out the huge window on the other side of the hall and saw the different jets taking off and landing. She spotted one particular jet which was landing, and felt herself jump as she saw the wheels hit the road.

Finally, it was almost 6, and they had contacted the rest of the gang to let them know that their flight was just about to board. Mike and Emily were already on their way to France for a week before heading to Russia. Mia smiled as she talked to Emily, who was probably jumping up and down in excitement as Mia pictured it. They were notified that their jet was ready to board, and Mia looked around for any other Red and Pink duos that were getting ready to board their flight.

Megaforce

The team was partying as Gosei told them about their big vacation! Troy smiled and told the others to calm down as he gained back his seriousness. Gosei spoke up once more.

"You will be traveling as duos to the different countries in different jets. The reason is because of the ways your powers are paired, just to be prepared for an attack. Jake smiled as he knew who he would sit with. The best part, you get to meet the past Power Ranger of your color, all except for Jake and Robo Knight. They instead have a Green and Gold Ranger. Here are your pairings.

"Troy, you will be with Emma as the Skick Rangers, Red and Pink. Jake, you are with Gia as the Yellow and Black Megaforce Rangers. Noah, you and Robo Knight will be going together. Be careful at the metal detector… very careful." They all nodded and transported back home to pack their bags. Their parents already knew about them being Rangers, because they were the Mighty Morphin' Rangers. Emma gave her parents, Tommy and Kim, a big hug as she walked to the front door to teleport to the cave and get further instructions. She already had her private jet tickets, and couldn't wait to meet the previous Pink Ranger!

She hoped that the girl was pretty and easy to talk to, and luckily, she was right. Lately, Emma and her mom hadn't been on the same terms and were constantly found yelling each other. The girl didn't want to keep her feelings cooped up inside, so she decided that she would talk to the previous shade of red.

Troy was there with his suitcases filled and smiled to Emma as he lifted one of her bags. They were told that the others had already left due to their flights being earlier than theirs. The duo got instructions on what to do with their morphers, and left in hope that this one month vacation wouldn't be ruined.

(Meanwhile at the metal detector at the airport, Robo Knight was being held back due to his unbelievable amount of metal, and Noah was told that he would be put with the luggage. Robo Knight silently nodded to Noah as an approval, and Noah finally agreed as he left with his bags, letting the next angry passenger get evaluated.)

Troy and Emma walked outside to their cab, and put the bags in the trunk as they jumped inside in a rush, noticing the flight was almost boarding. Emma was worried about meeting another Pink Ranger. Gia called her, and Emma picked up after feeling a buzz in her pocket. She answered.

"Hello? Gia? Yeah, we're on our way. How's the Yellow Ranger? Her name's Emily? Jake's bugging you? Okay, okay. Gia. Calm down and talk to me slowly. Oh, so the Green Ranger is dating Emily? What do you mean that means you'd be dating Jake? Hey Gia, look. We're almost at the airport, so I'll call you when I'm on the plane. Alright. Yes, I will tell Troy bye for you. Yes, I will tell you about the Pink Ranger. Okay, Gia. Bye." Emma slouched and sighed as she looked to Troy who was looking back at her.

"Gia says bye. She's in the plane."

"Cool, so I guess she's enjoying her new company."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, we're here." Troy smiled and opened his door as he paid the driver and helped him and Emma get the bags out of the trunk. They ran as fast as they could inside the airport, rushed to the airport while saying hi to a still Robo Knight and a confused Noah, and reached the terminal. Emma glanced around for any signs of another Pink Ranger. When she found none, she followed her Red Ranger to the desk, where they approved the tickets, and the duo headed inside.

**Phew! So Chapter 2 is coming out tonight. A lot of Jia and Tremma in this story, so brace yourselves! Thanks for reading, and comments and reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Phew! So Chapter 2 is coming out tonight. A lot of Jia and Tremma in this story, so brace yourselves! Thanks for reading, and comments and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter 2 – Welcome Aboard!**

**Hey guys! I am continuing this story, and I have added a surprise chapter to my Tremma story, so check it out! My Jia story will be delayed for a few days, sorry! So here's chapter 2. Lot's more Jia / Tremma. Enjoy you awesome readers!**

The flight had just boarded, and the Samurai Rangers weren't surprised that they were early, as it was a requirement for them as Samurai to be present, even early, to special occasions, or any occasion at all. They immediately headed to the back after getting instructions from the flight attendants to head to the Samurai half of the jet, which was pretty big. With four seats, the duo still stuck together, as this was a first time experience, and they both were unfamiliar with their surroundings.

Jayden knew that he had to put his luggage somewhere, so he looked up, where he saw opened compartments to place objects in. He and Mia both put the luggage away, and sat down in relief as they looked out their windows. Mia was obviously upset that she didn't meet the Pink Megaforce Ranger, and so was Jayden with the Red.

But they could hear some chatter and footsteps from the front, where the Megaforce Rangers were supposed to stay. Quickly, an old man in a Japanese-Style dress rushed to the duo. He panted. It was Ji. They hugged him as he told them he forgot to say goodbye to the whole group, and he was just in time to say bye to these two. He whispered to Mia as he hugged her,

"Take care of Jayden." Mia nodded in agreement and Ji surprisingly cried. He left a couple of minutes later, when the cabin confirmed that all passengers had boarded, and they were going to leave soon.

Megaforce

Emma fidgeted. She never liked the feeling of being in any type of aircraft. She pulled up the bar in between her seat and Troy's to avoid her stomach being squeezed. Troy felt better too, because although he was comfortable in airplanes, he didn't like that feeling either. Emma turned on the TV in front of her and listened to some music as she called Gia. She hung up as soon as the no electronics button turned on. Now came the worst part. The departure.

Emma held her breath as she felt turbulence all around her and clung on to her breath and shrunk her stomach as she clung to the side of her seat, landing on Troy's hand. She let go and felt herself shiver as her insides sunk and Emma felt like vomiting. Luckily, she felt the turbulence stop, and she removed her seatbelt to head to the restroom. She stayed in there, feeling like she was going to vomit, never doing so. She walked out a little dizzy, and sat down. Troy looked at her and spoke up,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little airsick."

"Okay. If you feel worse, just tell me."

"Alright." She just closed her eyes and fell asleep for an hour or so. She woke up afterwards, and looked around in confusion. She spoke up weakly.

"W-Where am I?"

"Hey. You're awake. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I hate airplanes."

"Well, technically, this is a jet."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." She smiled as her eyes were still puffy and red. She was truly sick. Troy knew that well, and got her to lie down. She did, and fell asleep again, this time in his arms. He made sure that she got better, because they still had 1 day left in the plane. He saw her cuddle up closer to him, and he felt all warm inside as he saw how cozy she was.

Samurai

Mia woke up as she checked the time on her phone. It was almost 1 pm, and barely 2 hours had passed since they left. Ugh, this would be the longest flight of her life. She looked to Jayden, who was watching a movie on his small TV, until he looked to see Mia looking at him from a deep slumber. He smiled and turned off the monitor as he took off his earphones. She smiled back and waited for him to say something.

"Hey. So how're you feeling?"

"Tired, that's for sure. And restless."

"Same here. I want to play a game or something."

"Yeah. You know, you could just play a game on your screen."

"But they're all multiplayer."

"Then I'll join."

"Let's begin." They played for some time, until it was dinner. After eating a very disgusting meal, Mia spoke up in disgust, as Jayden was thinking the same thing.

"What's up with airplane food?!" Jayden just threw his napkin in frustration as he pushed the meal aside. Mia did the same, and received a call from Emily.

"Hello? Emily? What's going on? Are you okay?! Is everyone okay?!" Mia got up from her seat and walked to the back of the plane, where no one could hear her. Jayden slightly got up to turn around and see what was going on. Mia was pacing back and forth, in deep frustration, and putting her hand up to her forehead. She looked like she was about to cry and closed the phone. Jayden immediately sat down to make sure she didn't notice. She had more important problems. Mia didn't look at him, and buried her face in her hands and shook from all the silent sobs.

Jayden rubbed circles on her back, and she got up to rest her head on his chest to cry a bit more. He kept saying quiet "shh…"s to calm her down. She fell asleep, as it was getting late.

In the morning, she woke up as Jayden looked down at her to say good morning. She smiled and checked her phone once more. There were no messages or calls from the others, so Mia sighed and lay back quickly, making a thud as she hit the rough material on the chair. She pulled back her hair in frustration, and looked to Jayden. He spoke up.

"What's wrong? You were crying yesterday."

"Jayden, my grandfather died," she said, her voice a little muffled. "Ji couldn't reach us due to my unbelievably terrible Wi-Fi, so he contacted Emily to tell the bad news. Even worse, they had to move to another jet due to really bad technical difficulties, and one bag was left on there. It just had to be my suitcase filled with important stuff." Mia exhaled in sadness.

Jayden gave her a hug while she was still in his arms, and she enjoyed the friendly gesture.

Megaforce

Emma was fast asleep in Troy's arms, and he needed to wake her up because they were landing in 2 hours. He slightly opened her window, causing light to shine through her eyelids. She squeezed them, and then slowly opened her eyes. She shut the window and got up with a little effort and help from Troy. Saying hi to him and giving him a smile, she tied her hair and looked to him, then his watch. Only 2 hours! She mentally cheered and pulled out her phone to text to Gia.

Troy grabbed his phone to listen to music in peace. An alarm went off one hour before they would land, and Emma got help from Troy to get their bags ready. They hadn't met the Samurai Rangers yet, but would do so in India.

**Chapter 2 up! Thanks for being so awesome! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Hello

**Chapter 3 – Hello**

**So I understand that I have been very quiet lately, and I feel ashamed and terrible about that. These days I've been completely blanked out and frustrated. To those of you who even stumble upon this story on accident, I would really appreciate it if you help me overcome my laziness and major writer's block. I know this is kind of random, but I would like to thank so many authors on FanFiction for doing so much writing, that I had to join. Those are the people who inspired me to do the unexpected. Thank you to those people and Imma stop babbling now. :) Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Megaforce

So much had happened in merely 24 hours on that jet, for the 4 rangers still hadn't met each other yet. As the quad of people silenced when the cabin reported they were landing, the turbulence immediately occurred and all Emma could do was cling on to the bar separating her from Troy. She closed her eyes lightly and took a few steady but shaky breaths until the plane was so close to the ground that she could sense a change coming rapidly.

She closed her eyes and held on to the sides of her seat as tight as she could, keeping her calm face on with no effort. The plane hit the ground jubilantly and it was still so ironic that the Pink Ranger dreaded aircraft after agreeing to be a Skick. Troy noticed how she immediately straightened up when they announced landing and just looked straight the whole time, hoping Emma wouldn't freak out and feel nauseous. He didn't want his Pink Ranger to feel weird, because as their only vacation in a few years, he didn't want her to miss out on all the fun.

He learned everything from his mother, from his swift but cautious moves to his kindness and generosity. Emma was so glad to have a Red Ranger that was friendly and loose and not some guy who was tight and always stubborn. Easy for her to say, she didn't even meet the Red Samurai and pity for the Pink. The airport was absolutely beautiful. There were trees everywhere, and it was the perfect temperature, helping Emma's body calm down from the airsickness. Troy put his arm on her back so she could keep her balance and they walked to the terminal exit, where they searched for the Samurai Rangers, being required to travel in a pack.

Samurai

"Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the beginning of your private one-month vacation. We are now arriving into the Kempegowda International Airport. In other words, welcome to Bangalore, India! We hope you enjoy your stay, and see you back in 3 days in terminal 5 at 10 am sharp. Please keep your seatbelts on while the plane is still on the runway. We will let you know when it is safe to unload your luggage. Thank you for choosing Sky Airlines," the cabin blurted as the duo just sat in silence to

Jayden sneered in disgust at their fake politeness. "Like we had a choice. If we went on another airline, nobody would dare come near us."

"And what makes you think that, Mr. Judgmental?"

"Oh, so now I have a nickname?"

"Hey, let's not go there."

"Sure, but first, I want to know why I have such a nickname."

"Because,"

"Because…"

"Because I chose to give you that name out of pure tackiness."

"Uh huh, and I ate 30 candy bars yesterday."

"Jayden…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go!" Mia and Jayden both hadn't realized how close they had gotten during their conversation. The pilot came on the speaker, allowing the passengers to get out of their seats. Mia mentally thanked the heavens and smiled as she got up and walked to her side to bring down the bags from the above compartment. She almost forgot her handbag, but she remembered at the last moment that something that usually slung down from her shoulder was missing. Her purse! She ran back to the seat, but it was missing. She shot Jayden a worried look, who merely smiled.

She followed him out of pure curiosity. They walked through the tunnel, where he stood next to her as he stopped her in her tracks and she looked up. Having that same worried expression, he smiled innocently and held out his hand. She looked down and saw her purse. Out of blind sadness, she punched him in the chest, causing him to step back a bit.

"I was bored!" He defended.

"Yeah, you sound like Antonio. Stick to being your stubborn self. You're not so good at being the clown."

"Oh, so now I'm stubborn." The duo continued their friendly argument through the whole airport, until they walked outside. Expecting burning hot weather from what she read in her books, she was in for a surprise as she smiled, as a breeze blew some of her stray hair out of place. She straightened herself and looked to her right to see Jayden looking at her with a 'what-the-crap' and 'you-look-happy' look. Mia giggled at his funny expression, and he started walking.

"Jayden! Wait! I didn't mean it! Well, kinda." She whispered the last part. That was it. He stopped, turned around, and with a huge smile on his face, he took Mia's wrist while he guided them to the huge taxi, where they waited for the other two (now slowpokes) to arrive.

Megaforce and Samurai

They waited sometime before a duo that was just about their height walked up to them. Immediately, Troy and Jayden became friends as they discussed what happened so far and helped load the bags. The taxi driver seemed pleased that he didn't have to carry any bags this time. The two girls, Mia and Emma, just stood there in complete shock.

Emma, being her shy self just waited for something to happen that could give her a chance to run away. _Emma, stop being so shy and stupid right now,_ she thought. _You have to say hello. Now do it doofus._

But before she even opened her mouth , "Hey."

"Oh hi. Sorry, I'm pretty shy."

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm sometimes like that, too. So… I'm Mia."

"Emma. Nice to meet you. Finally! I've been waiting for so long to meet you guys."

"Same here. It seems my friend Emily has met your friend…"

"Gia. Yeah, she's been bursting my eardrum repeatedly from all her babbling about it."

"What'd she tell you?"

"Well, she said that Emily is dating… Mike, is it?"

"Yeah, they're like two lovebirds."

"It seems Gia's really enjoying spending time with Emily."

"Who doesn't? Emily always opens up."

"Yeah, well when Gia opens up, sometimes it can be a bit annoying. But again, we're best friends."

"How long?"

"Since I was about 5. I was very vulnerable and weak at that time, ironic for being a ranger, and boys took advantage of that. I had to face many bullies and I never knew when it would stop."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"Well actually, it gets better. Gia came along when she moved to Harwood and she shooed those guys away. I guess that's why I can't survive without her. Literally."

"Emily had to face bullying too, and that was also before we were rangers. Her sister had to help her everyday afterschool. Her name was Serena. I never met her, but she seemed like the perfect girl. A few years ago, right before Serena was to be a ranger, she fell terribly ill. Emily had to take her place, and that was extremely hard. I hate having to think of her past. I mean, such a little girl having to go through all this?"

"That must really be hard on you, being her best friend."

"Enough sadness. So introduce me to your friend."

"Troy, are you ready?" He came out and walked over. Jayden just stood up.

"Oh hey, I'm Troy." He extended his hand to Mia. She gladly shook it.

"I'm Mia. It's nice to meet you. I see you've met Jayden." She pointed to Jayden and he smiled.

"Yeah, we're good friends now. You guys?"

"Same. In 5 minutes, a lot's been going on," Emma said. Jayden closed the trunk and joined the other 3.

"Hi," he said to Emma. "I'm Mr. Judgmental. If you want, you can call me stubborn."

"Excuse me?"

"Emma, it's a small argument between me and Jayden. Nothing big."

"Oh, okay. Hi Jayden."

The taxi driver walked out of his car, steamed. "Are we going or not?!"

"Gosh," Troy said. "You remind me of Ernie."

"Definitely," Emma joined. Mia waited as the duo walked in to the back of the van and she and Jayden sat in the front. The hotel they were staying in was only for Rangers and other guardians, and it wasn't that far away. About 5 minutes later, the driver screeched to a stop as the gang unloaded the luggage and muttered about how terrible this particular driver was. As Troy payed for the ride, the driver refused.

"Where's my tip?"

"Alright. Here's your tip. Next time, tell people that you don't drive well and you have an attitude. They'll surely thank you for making sure they didn't waste their time." The driver was furious. He snatched the money he needed without the tip and drove away.

Emma laughed and the other two smiled.

"Hey! He asked for a tip, so I gave him one!"

The quad headed to the lobby and their rooms were split. One for Samurai and one for Megaforce. Mia and Jayden were on the top floor and the Megaforce room was right across from theirs. The quad thanked the lady at the desk and headed to the elevator.

Samurai

Mia and Jayden were in shock. Their room was huge and beautiful! The windows were made of bulletproof glass, and the view was spectacular. Mia took her bags to her room and sat on the bed. It was so soft! This hotel was everything she wanted and they had to go to the kitchen downstairs if they wanted anything. The best part, it was all free!

She walked outside of her room and spotted from the corner of her eye, Jayden sitting on the couch and watching something on the huge flat screen TV.

"Well this sucks," Jayden said.

"What sucks?"

"That we only have 3 days in here." Mia smiled and sat next to Jayden. Apparently, they had football! That would keep Jayden occupied and away from trying to break anything from training.

"Now Jayden, Ji wants me to make sure you're okay."

"It's alright. Besides they have a Wii!"

"They have a Wii?"

"Yeah, which game do you want to start off with?"

"Well, since I'm over jetlag, I'm gonna let you choose it."

"How about this one?"

Mia laughed and looked at the disc. Apparently, people all over the world knew about them.

"Okay, let's play this one." Mia inserted the disc and the name flashed on the screen.

'Power Rangers 20th Anniversary: Clash of the Samurai and Megaforce Power Rangers ' Mia put on her remote and they chose their characters.

"Dibs on the Red Samurai," Jayden said.

"Fine, I'm Pink then." As they were halfway through the game, Jayden started panting.

"Let's quit. Besides, they have training mode!"

"Jayden! I told you to stop pushing yourself. We're on vacation, remember? We should quit. It's almost lunch."

"Okay, but I win."

"We had a perfect score." Mia smiled as she walked out of the room to go down. Jayden sighed and walked over to his Lion Zord Toy.

"I'm trying, little guy. Mia's right. I have to stop pushing myself, but I'm addicted to it. What do I do?" His toy walked up to his head and he laughed. "I have to go. Bye." He put his toy down so it could rest and he walked out.

Suddenly, he walked out and saw Mia covering her ears and rolled up on the floor.

"Mia!" Before he knew why she was acting this way, he landed right behind her. He couldn't do anything because he didn't hear anything wrong. He had to find a way to get to the other two when he had the chance. He shook her, but it wasn't working. Nighlok Attack.

Megaforce

The duo walked around the room, shock written all over their faces. Emma dropped her bags when she started to cough really hard. She couldn't stop and was close to losing her voice. Troy stopped to lay her down on the couch. He put his hand on her forehead, then her cheek. She had a slight fever. She was able to stop coughing and got up after struggling with a bit of help from him.

"It must be an aftershock from my airsickness. I'll be okay. It's not contagious."

"Just rest here. I'll call someone to bring your lunch."

"You sure? You go ahead and go down."

"No, Emma. I know you need help and you know that too. Just let me stay here." She coughed once.

"Alright. But just don't worry too much about me. We're on vacation."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to miss all the fun."

"Thanks, Troy." Emma got up and got a glass of water.

Troy just walked behind her and waited for her to confirm she was okay before he headed down to get her meal. But before she began, a screech from outside that Emma could hear clearly but Troy heard nothing at all. She dropped the glass and he rushed to her side as she saw blurs and blobs everywhere. She swore she heard Troy's voice.

Samurai and Megaforce

Troy and Jayden nearly bumped into each other in the hallway and were as confused as they could be.

"Troy! What happened?"

"Emma's out! What about you?"

"Mia too!"

"They hear something that we don't, but what is it?"

Jayden turned around when he heard someone behind him. Mia was trying to get up and he ran to her, sliding on the floor.

Megaforce

Troy ran inside his room and saw Emma trying to keep her balance. He lifted her up and she hugged him. He held her tightly and felt something wet on his hand. Blood. From Emma.

He pushed away slowly and looked at her ear. It was red and blood was dripping. Her eardrum probably burst. He wiped off the blood from his hand carelessly and rubbed the blood from her ear. Her knees collapsed under her and Troy came down with her. Emma winced, but held herself together. He hugged her again.

"You okay?" He whispered into her other ear, hoping it wouldn't hurt her. She merely nodded.

"Good, let's get you to bed." Emma snuggled into his shoulder as he carried her to her room. Her ear was still bleeding, and Troy got an icepack. He came back and placed it on her ear. She screamed silently and held it so he could let go.

"Dizchord," Emma whispered.

"What?"

"Dizchord's back. And he's stronger."

"Why can't I hear him?"

"I don't know, Troy." Troy sighed and lay down next to her in frustration. She came closer to him.

"You'll do it. You always do." He looked to her and smiled. Returning it, she sat up and looked at the time.

"This time, I'm coming with you."

"Where?"

"To lunch, silly."

"Let's go then!"

Samurai

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, something hit me."

"I need to train for this guy."

"Jayden, stop. This time, I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt from going too far."

"Mia, look at yourself!"

"How would you like it if I just told you what happened?"

"Fine."

"It's a Nighlok named Dizchord. He's bad at music and reincarnated."

"So you're telling me he's basically undead?"

"Exactly."

**This chapter really sucked, but I have a huge writer's block. They're in India so if you have any ideas, please mention them in the comments, member or non-member. I need help! Sorry for the late update, though.**


	4. Colors of Love

**Chapter 4 – Colors of Love**

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I am unusually lazy this time because of being cooped up inside from all the snow. Please let me know if I should delete my other story, Living in the Past. I don't know if it's too one-sided and it makes me basically sound like I hate Kat. Happy Valentine's Day!**

Megaforce

"Aw man!" Troy said as he checked every room. "There's only one bed!"

"What?!" He heard Emma scream from the opposite side of the suite and stood silently as he heard progressing footsteps coming his way. Emma came into the room with a worried expression.

"I think we should go to the front desk and see if it was all a mix up."

"Alright." They ran downstairs, not bothering to even glance at the elevator as they passed by. The same lady at the front desk was still typing gibberish on her computer. She looked up to see the two Skicks.

"Can I help you both?"

"Yes, we would like to know why there's only one bed in our room."

"Oh, it's probably just because the manager thought you both were together, so he put one bed in your room."

"Well, what can we do?"

"At this point, we can't do anything about it. Don't fret, it was just a minor mix up, that's all."

"Minor," Troy muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing. Thanks for… you know."

"No problem. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah," Emma replied with no expression and they walked to the elevator and stared at each other as they waited for what seemed like forever for the moving room's doors to open.

Samurai

As if nothing happened that day and she was in the Shiba House, walking around and looking for something to do, Mia strutted down the hallway and explored the different doors and views. Today was Valentine's Day, and she felt the quad should go out somewhere.

She took out her wallet and checked to see how much money she had in her purse. About 100 dollars, but that would even up for a few days of food and transportation if she went to a cash exchange counter somewhere in this hotel.

Megaforce

"Sorry excuse for a hotel," Emma said to Troy as they walked through the maze of doors and floors. The elevator had broken down, and the duo was extremely ticked off about the service. Troy just looked to Emma while she said that and they took a turn from out of nowhere.

They were lost in a hotel.

Crap.

Samurai and Megaforce

Mia took a turn and bumped into Emma as she apologized then straightened up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma. So whatcha guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing really., if we tell you our morning. So first, the hotel lady at the desk tells us we have to share a bed."

"Ouch."

"Then," Troy interrupts. "We have to walk 10 flights of stairs due to the broken down elevator which we, apparently, were not notified of."

"Finally, we get lost in this sorry excuse for a hotel!"

"Well then," Mia stated. "How about we savor the moment and enjoy Valentine's Day this year?"

"Sure, I guess that's not such a bad idea."

"Good, then I'll call Jayden and see if he's up to it."

Samurai

Mia led the duo to their room in the maze and went inside hers. She saw Jayden fast asleep on his bed. Finally, he was starting to take a break and relax. She smiled at the thought and shooed it away as she realized time was slowly ticking to go out on such a beautiful day.

"Jayden," she soothingly called. He didn't wake up.

"Jayden?" Nope.

"Mr. Judgemental, wake up," she stated and he shot up and shot her a glance.

"What happened, M?"

"Today's Valentine's Day…"

"Yeah…"

"And I was wondering…"

Uh oh, he thought.

"Maybe you might want to join the rest of us today. We're heading out for some air."

"Oh, sure! I'll come asap."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye." She walked out, the smallest jump in her steps and closed the apartment door as she looked to the duo. They were ready and Emma had changed into pants instead of shorts. Jayden came out soon and the quad headed down the steps.

Samurai and Megaforce

Mia and Emma stood next to their Red Rangers as they walked down the seemingly never-ending flights of stairs.

"Now you know what we mean, Mia."

"Ugh, definitely." They checked out at the front and made sure they had their Morphers and Samuraizers. Checking the time, Mia thought that maybe they had some time to check out Bangalore before heading to a restaurant.

As they walked around, a woman stopped in front of them.

"Hey, you mustn't be from around here, is it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I can see you all are definitely into the loving spirit of Valentine's Day, from what I can see of the color of your shirts."

"Oh, well, um, Happy Valentine's Day," Mia said and smiled. The others also tried their best to put on fake smiles.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Yashoda."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mia."

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Same here." The quad looked at their shirts all at the same time as they realized they were wearing shirts of the same color as their Ranger color. Emma laughed and the others chimed in.

Maybe for Emma and Troy, Valentine's Day wouldn't droop their spirits.

And maybe, just maybe, Jayden might be able to just learn to relax.

Mia smiled.

**So that's Chapter 4! Be sure to review, and sorry for the late update! PM me for any comments, concerns, etc. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. Beat You

**Chapter 5 – Beat You**

**Many, many people have asked me to update just this story, whether they reviewed on this story, or another story, or PMed me. I am so thankful to have such dedicated readers, so I want to give you guys a pleasant chapter to make up for my constant procrastination. Reviews would be appreciated at the most!**

Samurai

Jayden checked the clock on Mia's phone. It was almost 7 am, and he realized something was different. He wasn't in his bed at home. He was halfway across the world in Bangalore, India. He wasn't so comfortable in new places all by himself, since he felt scared from seeing his dad die before his very own eyes. Jayden sat up and looked around. To his left, he saw another bed. It looked like someone was there.

He squinted, and smiled when he figured it was Mia. She was facing him and was curled up very tightly. Seeing how pleasant she looked sleeping, Jayden lay back down. He literally jumped when someone spoke up.

"Jayden?"

"Mia, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's fine. What time is it?"

"Around 7. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, but if you're fully awake, I might as well get up."

"I'm going to lie down for some time. I'll wake up around 7:30."

"Suit yourself." Mia sighed as she lay back down in her pillow and covered herself fully as she turned her back to Jayden. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Megaforce 

This whole sharing one bed chaos wasn't working out. Neither Troy nor Emma even took a second to close their eyes to blink! They were soon getting bored, so a staring contest was the best choice at the moment. It was already midnight and Emma was starting to get tired. Troy was too, but couldn't sleep. He just wouldn't.

That lady at the front desk had some explaining to do.

Samurai

The alarm went off on Mia's phone, which was on the small table in between the two beds. Mia tried to get a hold of her phone, but it was more on Jayden's side. He reached out and grabbed it as he turned it off.

"Thanks," Mia whispered as she dunked herself into her pillow.

"You know, we have to get up some day."

"Yeah, well not today."

"I'll get ready, and then I'll wake you up."

"Hmm." Mia was half awake as she just lay in the same spot. Jayden got up and walked toward the restroom, tiredness and morning sickness quickly sweeping over him. He came out an hour later and remembered to wake Mia up. He walked to her bed and sat down next to her sleeping figure.

"Mia," he whispered. She still slept away.

"Mia, come on." He put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her the slightest bit. She slightly moved, but that was all.

"Mia, it's 8:30. Come on M, wake up." She stretched slowly before looking up to Jayden. He smiled and she covered her face in her hands. She did a sit up and sat on her bed. Jayden was still touching her stomach.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, go ahead and get ready. I'll wait for you so we can go eat."

"Alright." He let go of her and she got up as she walked to the restroom to get ready for her last day in India. Jayden just sat on his bed and opened up a book. Mia came out soon enough and Jayden got out of bed as they walked to the elevator, which now was working.

What a surprise.

Megaforce

Troy was tired. He was really tired. Half the night, he and Emma were having a staring contest which never ended… from what he thought. It was way too dark to notice if one of them blinked. As unrealistic as it sounded, they had 1 single round of a staring contest for 4 hours. Troy knew it wouldn't ever happen, but he stuck with it.

He realized that he was sleeping on Emma's side and she was cuddled up to him. He rested his head on his hand and was facing her. She slowly woke up and faced up to see Troy looking down at her.

"Hey Emma," Troy said quietly.

"Mm. Sleepy." She was too drowsy to realize she was moving closer to Troy and he shifted his body so she slept on top of him.

"Uh-huh." Emma knew something was wrong and opened her eyes. She gasped before she placed her hand on Troy's bare chest.

"That stupid lady made us share a bed."

"It wasn't that bad." Emma put her chin on him and giggled.

"Yeah, but I spent most of my night having a staring contest. Which I won."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Okay, first person to finish getting ready gets to be the winner." Troy got up and held her as he tickled Emma to get a head start.

And with that, the day started for all four Power Rangers.

Samurai

Jayden was having fun. That was a first. The duo had headed down for breakfast in the dining room across from the lobby. He and Mia were having the weirdest conversation. One that had to do with Emily and Mike.

"If Mike cheated on Emily, the first person she'd talk to would be me. She thinks I'm an 'expert' at it."

"Well, are you?"

"I don't consider myself one, but it's a good feeling to know that someone looks up to you, so I go with it."

"Same here. Kevin thinks I should know everything. And it's really annoying."

"Oh yeah, Kevin'll kill you one day."

"Just praying he won't do it soon." Mia laughed and sat down at a table in the small café near the lobby just big enough for the four of them. After waiting for 5 minutes for the other two, Mia got up and grabbed something to eat.

Megaforce

Emma pushed Troy to the side as he caught hold of her waist. She laughed. They were fighting to be the first to finish. Emma shut the bathroom door as Troy cursed for losing. She came out a few seconds later when she needed to grab her toothbrush. He grabbed her before she was about to get in and tickled her. She laughed, giving him some time. Troy laughed in victory as he rushed in the small bathroom. Emma smirked.

There was another restroom in the other room which he didn't know about. She grabbed everything she needed and ran to the other room to get ready. He came out an hour later when he was done shaving and laughed in thought that he had won. He suddenly got worried when he couldn't find Emma anywhere.

He heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. On the other side stood Emma, all ready.

"Someone's a big loser," Emma teased and he ran after her, wanting to be first. They went inside the elevator and waited patiently for a minute before the door opened. They ran outside to the café.

"Walk," said the hotel manager. They laughed and paced quickly. Neither of them won as they walked in at the same time.

"I won," Troy jubilantly stated.

"Yeah right, I did," Emma denied.

"No, we did." Mia and Jayden walked up to the shocked and tired duo.

Samurai and Megaforce

The quad just sat down silently until Troy checked the time and told the others that they had two hours left before leaving at 10.

"Do you remember which terminal we were supposed to be at?" Jayden asked.

"I was sleeping," Emma said.

"I was tired," Mia made up as an excuse.

"I didn't care," Troy admitted.

They laughed.

Their last day in India was sure a memorable one.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Protection

**All Around the World**

**Chapter 6 – Protection**

**This chapter is more Megaforce than Samurai. Next chapter has a lot more Samurai. **

Megaforce

"What time is it?!" Emma asked Troy.

"9:30, we're late!" They hopped in their private van and rushed out of the hotel, the Shiba Van following close behind.

None of the quad had bothered to listen to the cabin about the details of their plane, and breakfast was cut short by the sudden realization of how stupid they were. Troy was in the passenger seat while Emma scanned her phone for the ticket details. She finally grasped onto a specific email from her travel agent, Valerie. Emma couldn't believe how close they were to missing their flight, so she called Valerie.

Troy just looked back and forth at her, then the road to the airport. The place was pretty crowded, and that was not helping. It was a workday, and people were getting ready to go to work. He silenced his mental pacing as Emma spoke with her agent.

Emma banged her hand on the side in frustration.

"We might miss our flight."

"It's a private jet, so they can't do anything about it. We're the only passengers. We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

Samurai

Mia pulled out her phone after getting a text from Emma.

"We might be late but we'll be okay. That's news I'm glad to hear right now."

"Definitely, check out the traffic!" As he pointed to the crowd in front of him, Mia gasped.

"This is typical traffic in India, but in Panorama it's this bad only if there's an accident!"

Samurai and Megaforce

They literally jumped out of their cars and ran inside the airport with their bags on push carts. Emma handed the tickets to the front desk, where they pointed the directions to the terminal.

"Oh yeah! It was terminal 5!" Troy said and they followed the rushing boy.

"Thank you for coming and you may now board," the lady at the desk in front of their gate said. They all gratefully nodded and went inside. Mia and Jayden went to the back, where they relaxed side by side. Mia smiled and started to laugh along with Jayden.

Megaforce

Emma sat down in a window seat, and Troy followed a bit later after putting his bag in another seat. She smiled to him as a gesture to come. He sat down next to her and she placed her hand on top of his.

"What happened, Emma? Anything wrong?"

"Turbulence." Emma bit her lower lip and smiled. Troy just grinned. He placed his hand on top of hers. He used his thumb to rub her knuckle.

"It's just so ironic how you don't like turbulence. But don't worry, I'm here for you." She smiled and he wrapped her in a hug.

"You really think we'll be able to defeat Vrak?" Emma finally whispered. Troy sighed.

"I don't know, Emma. But if we don't, then we don't together."

"You know, I'm really proud of you."

"And why's that?"

"Well, you got a robot on our team, you helped me stop obsessing over Rico, what else? You've just been doing a great job. I'm sure Jayden's really proud of you. Thinking about your past, it's so unimaginable what you've done for all of us."

"I never think about it like that. I just do it." Emma let go of his embrace and frowned. Ten, she smiled and put her face close to his like she did in Ernie's Brain Freeze.

"My favorite thing you've done is when you saved me from those bullies and Mr. Burley's smoothies. If you didn't use swift moves, I would've been covered in fruit." They both smiled at that memory. Troy remembered it like it happened seconds ago.

_Flashback _

"_Hey Emma," Troy said to the brunette. She closed her locker and looked to him._

"_Oh, hey Troy. So how's your day going?"_

"_Terrible, I've embarrassed so many people already. How about yours?"_

"_My whole day has been a disaster, like every Friday the 13__th__." Troy couldn't blame her. They both were victims of bad luck. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the two biggest bullies walk up to the duo._

_"Well hello, Cinderella and Prince Charming. Somebody told me you both were in love. Come on, pucker up Cinderella. You don't deserve him."_

_"In your dreams, Sid," Emma boldly scolded, "Besides, the name's Emma."_

_"C'mon. I've known you since we were 3."_

_"So?"_

_"So pucker up. It's about time you fell in love with me."_

_Troy came in between. "Didn't you hear her? She said no."_

_"Aww, Prince Charming thinks he's so strong."_

_"Try me," Troy challenged._

_Sid aimed at Troy and tried to punch him. Troy easily blocked it and pulled Emma behind him. He blocked all of the bully's attempts. The second bully, Alex, was behind Emma, and when she realized he was about to hit her, Emma screamed Troy's name for dear life. He immediately turned around and blocked Alex's attempt. He caught Emma in his arms. Sid and Alex were exhausted and upset that they looked like fools._

_Meanwhile, Troy was staring at the girl he was holding, and smiled at her._

_"Hey," he lamely said. She grinned back at him and he looked up to see Mr. Burley struggling with a tray of smoothies._

"_Watch out!" Troy said as he moved Emma to the other side of his body. She held onto his neck as he reached over and caught the tray of falling smoothies. He smiled and brought the tray to her._

"_Want one?" He offered with a smile. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember. I was so embarrassed that day."

"But, you did help me out. You see, Troy, we all love you, and I'm especially proud to see that you're overcoming your past."

Troy couldn't help but keep that smile on his face.

"You know, Gosei told me that everyone in the team has a special power from their Zord Clan."

"Oh, really. And what's that?"

"Well, Gia's is fierceness, Noah is knowledge and skill, Jake's is anger and love, mine is protection, and yours is bravery. And because I know you're having doubt, I want to give you something."

Emma watched as Troy nodded. She held his chin as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"For protection. It actually works."

"Oh, Emma." Troy laughed as Emma grimaced when the cabin notified of the plane taking off soon.

"I guess you'll need a little protection yourself." Troy leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. She turned a light shade of rose on her cheeks and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I can already start to feel the powers working," Emma stated sarcastically. The duo chuckled and surprisingly, Emma had gotten over her fear of aircraft.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the cabin began. "Thank you for choosing Sky Airlines. Our next stop, Sochi, Russia. Have a safe flight."


	7. Something More

All Around the World

**Chapter 7 – Something More**

**A/U: In the first chapter, I mentioned the two teams living across the country from one another. That was a TYPO. They are across the **_**county,**_** and I think the fact that Jayden appeared in the newest Megaforce episode definitely supports the idea. Also, how could they be at the same airport if they live in two different parts of the country? Read and Review…**

Megaforce

Emma smiled as she opened her window. There was a beautiful sunset outside in the city of Sochi, Russia and the breeze tuned the temperature to the right degree. She and Troy had just moved into their new room and she realized they now had a balcony. Emma had straightened her hair at the spa in the lobby and had gotten bangs, so she looked a lot different. She tied her flawless hair and called Gia.

"Hello?" Gia answered.

"Gia? It's Em."

"Hey Emma! So how's it with you and Mr. Fearless Leader?"

"It's alright here, he's watching TV right now. We have a balcony!"

"Lucky you, Jake and I have to share a bed."

"Oh Gia, we had to do that too."

"Do what?" Troy came in as he sat on a chair behind Emma. She leaned against the railing and just looked to Troy with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, it is Troy. Jake wants to talk to him? I'll put in on speaker. Alright, go ahead."

"Hey Troy! How's it going?" Jake said.

"Great, where're you guys right now?" Troy replied as Emma sat in the chair across from him and pulled out her laptop.

"We're actually still in France, heading to Sochi in a few hours," Gia cut in. "You guys are still in India?"

"Hey Gia?" Emma interrupted from the other side.

"Yes?"

"Get on Skype."

"Alright bye." Emma called the duo on Skype, and a few seconds later came up a fullscreen view of the Landick Rangers. Troy smashed his face right next to Emma's and pulled up a chair. She placed the laptop on the coffee table and spoke up.

"We're actually in Sochi right now."

Samurai

Mia lay down on her neatly laid out bed and closed her eyes. It was 8:30 pm, 10 pm in India, and she wasn't working very well with the time changes and jet lag. Jayden kept on telling her it was going to get better, but she just didn't believe it herself.

She couldn't eat anything and was having serious coughing fits lately. Jayden had to keep up with it all, and Mia was feeling terrible about it. Assuring him that it was really okay wouldn't do much of anything, since he already had so many people he didn't take seriously and they quietly slipped away.

Also, he really didn't have anyone to spend time with, and Mia's weak side started to show up when she felt so much sympathy for her leader. She didn't want him to become bent over with her but she still didn't want him to be sad and lonely at the same time.

So when she was feeling well enough to move anywhere, she took him to the nearby rinks and snowboarding arenas to make him feel secure and involved. This was the side of Mia that knew how to take care of her especially loved ones.

And while she was having this internal conflict, Jayden was having the time of his life with his very own three day winter.

Megaforce

Emma smiled as she turned the monitor of her laptop off and sighed to Troy. He imitated her and sighed, tilting his head to the side. Emma giggled and looked outside to the sky behind them. She immediately felt overwhelmed.

"We're halfway across the world."

"Oh, Miss Goodall," Troy said in a tacky English accent. "You just realized that right now."

"Oh, Mr. Burrows," Emma copied. "You are such a knucklehead." She got up and left him sitting there blankly.

Samurai

Jayden woke up when he heard Mia coughing. He got up and went over to her. He lifted her and slowly rested her on his muscular, yet soft chest. He wrapped both of them in her white blanket and he fell asleep, resting his head on her headboard with a pillow in front of it, of course. Mia soothingly rubbed her head closer to him and brought her hands around his torso.

Her coughing slowly came to a halt.

Jayden was Mia's medicine.

The next morning, Jayden woke up and looked down to see Mia's raven hair flowing down onto the blanket. He rubbed her back and felt something around his stomach. He felt it being her hands and smiled to himself. Mia wasn't feeling well, and he would go to great lengths to save his favorite Pink Ranger.

Mia felt some movement around her and opened her eyes.

"You're awake."

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" Mia barely whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Was I coughing last night?"

"Yes, and as an amazing leader, I came to your rescue. You're welcome."

"Don't be tacky." Being drowsy, she fell back down on Jayden and he stroked her back and enveloped her in his arms. Her silky black hair tickled his skin and he brushed a strand occasionally.

Megaforce

"_You can't!" Emma screamed._

"_I have to! It's for your safety!"_

"_Troy, please no! Don't die for me!" Emma was crying now as she saw the tattered Troy on the ground and Vrak with another blurry monster walking stealthily up to the weak body. Emma didn't know what to do. She and Troy were the only ones left alive, Gosei and Tensou fallen along with the Command Center. And the others. _

_The others. _

_One by one, Vrak's scepter had shot each of them in a specific sequence as if they were each other's weakness. Down they went. Noah, then Jake, and Gia. _

_But Troy._

_He couldn't die. At least not to Emma. She walked closer to Troy as the monsters came to him from his other side. Troy was staring at her with those green orbs. His eyes. And there was a spark. It left as he closed his eyes and silently died, the dragon spirit flowing in all directions. Emma lost it. Her phoenix spirit enraged, but she was too weak. The blurry Nighlok held his hand out, and Vrak's scepter._

_And it was black._

Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. She just had a nightmare. Troy jumped out of bed and came to her side immediately. She screamed even more and started to cry. Her feet were hunched up against her chest and she buried her face in her palms.

Troy knew she had a nightmare about Vrak. He could sense it from her sudden burst of security. He knew how to soothe people after a nightmare from his mother. She was his hero, unlike most boys who chose their dad. But because he didn't have one, he was counted out of most games and other events which most boys would attend to.

He felt insecure and like the world was planning to kill him. His mother always was the shoulder for him to cry on, and he loved how she always knew what to do. But she was having bankruptcy issues because they always had to move to other places to get away from Troy's bullying.

He always said that he got it under control before he went to school and that it would be a good day, but that day never showed up. Knowing how Emma felt, he took his left hand and rubbed small circles on her back. He took his right hand and saw a few tears running down her cheeks, although the sobs had halted sometime back.

His thumb caressed her cheek as he wiped away a freshly fallen tear. Emma rested her head against his chest and he sat back, a pillow comforting his back.

He kept on "shh"-ing her soothingly to make her feel safe. He finally landed in a sleeping position, Emma lying on his collarbone. Amused, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

What was she dreaming about?

Samurai

An hour passed until Mia completely woke up. She had to do a bit of convincing to get a drowsy, half-asleep Jayden to let go of her waist. He had startled her when he got up so quickly.

"Jayden, should we go out today?"

"Sure, nothing wrong with that."

"I'll get Troy and Emma to come too."

"That sounds good." Jayden gave her one of those smiles that she loved and she walked to the door with a satisfied look.

Samurai and Megaforce

Emma opened the door after she heard a soft knock. Mia stepped in with a few slips of laminated paper. Emma noted them as tickets to the nearby arena and one by one did the gears in her head clink. They were going out today.

Emma politely invited her in, and a few minutes later, Jayden came in.

"Hey guys, wassup?" Emma said with her usual signature smile. Troy came in after a shower and the whole room suddenly filled with steam from the bedroom.

"Oh hey guys!"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go snowboarding or skating."

"Yeah, sure!" Troy and Emma both said at the same time with huge grins on their faces. They all stepped outside and Mia felt a bit nauseous. Jayden put his hand on her back to calm her down.

"You sure about this?" He asked in his signature concerned, yet sincere voice.

"I'm hoping. Don't fret about me, I can manage."

"Alright, but I'll take you home if you're not doing well. I think the other two could calm down here a bit. It's their time to shine as rangers, so they need a break."

"Imagine how hard it is to tell that to you," Mia muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Again, don't mind me. I'm fine. Let's go." They both followed the Megaforce duo, who was now much far ahead of them.

Megaforce

Emma looked down at the tiles and stepped only on the blue ones that repeated ever so often. This little game continued until she stopped when they had met an intersection. Troy put his arm on her shoulder to notify her of where they were and her face jolted upward.

"Oh, uh thanks."

"I see you're caught up in your little game."

"Yeah, something to keep me distracted."

"From what?"

"Well, do you remember last night when you had to comfort me?"

"It was from a nightmare, right?"

"I don't know why, or even how I managed to come up with it."

"What was it about?"

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Emma, remember what I told you in Ernie's Brain Freeze about my dreams?"

"You looked like the Sandman accidentally paid a visit to you in the morning."

"Right, and I didn't tell you this, but I've been having strange dreams about the final battle."

"Basically, you've been thinking about the future?"

"I guess you could put it that way. Well, it got worse and I eventually got daily night sweats and sleep disorders. It you don't tell someone like I did, I'll have to play doctor for you. So come on, talk to me."

"Alright, but if I scare you away, it's your fault."

"Deal."

"Well, we were in one of our normal battles, but this one had a monster which I recall as familiar from a previous battle in Harwood. I honestly don't know which one it was, but he was with Vrak at his side.

"Gia, Noah and Jake had… died. You were already badly hurt, and I was barely able to stand up. The monster kept on walking towards you, so I tried to reach you sooner to block his aim. But before I could make it…" Emma stopped. Troy knew what happened next. The single most dreaded thing that he tried to avoid every time he saw a monster.

Emma wasn't crying; she was too strong to cry that much. Instead, she sat on a bench nearby and hung her head low, staring at the folded hands in her lap. Troy sat next to her and gave her a half hug to assure her that he was still alive.

"It's alright, Emma. You know, I've been thinking about the same thing." Emma looked up to him slowly with hope spelled out in her eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yup, and right before anything bad happened to anybody in the team, the monster had already been defeated. And do you know by whom?"

"Who?"

"The Skick Rangers. You did, Emma. Imagine how proud we would be after the battle."

"Emma grinned and looked straight ahead of her, her hair swaying in the breeze. She was the perfect image of Mother Nature.

"Yeah. By the way, thank you for last night."

"Hey, anything for a fellow Skick." Troy's easy laugh made Emma do nothing but join in.

Samurai

Nauseous. The only word that kept Mia propelling towards the thought that she would panic. Yes, her fever was gone and she wasn't coughing so much thanks to Jayden, but the nausea stuck as hard as glue from a hot glue gun.

She once in a while held her stomach and Jayden could easily identify the uneven breathing, but all in all, she could handle the load. He took a step to his right, moving closer to the teenage Pink. Looking up, she met his eyes and somehow the pain ceased.

Smiling, they walked nervously like a young couple secretly falling in love.

Sure, they had that something more.

**Sorry for the late update; final tests are coming up!  
A/U: I have a crush on this boy and I think he does back. Please wish me luck because typing love stories for other couples, sometimes you feel like the only one not covered is yours. Leave it in the reviews! :)**


	8. Keep You Here

**Forgot – I do not own Power Rangers, but if I did, Tremma and Jia forever! It all belongs to Saban Brands.**

**Chapter 8 – Keep You Here**

**Read and Review!**

**Megaforce**

The second day in Sochi was just about to wrap up. It was almost 7 and Emma was just getting ready to make dinner. Troy was so thankful that he had gone shopping in the morning, or else Emma would've gone crazy from seeing empty cupboards. She was a really good cook, and Troy would die to eat something she made.

Every Saturday at Ernie's in Harwood, Emma would go in the morning to make their Mini Saturday Special Pies with each smoothie flavor in it. That would probably be the only reason Emma had cut time from hiking through the woods. And even then, Troy would bump into her every once in a while on accident and talk about casual teenager stuff like… if she was heading somewhere.

The smell of Italian Food lingered from the kitchen into their dim-lit bedroom. No, they no longer shared a bed to their liking (at the moment), but had two separate beds, cozied up into their own flavor. Troy closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined what she was making. Sizzles and steam came from the kitchen and that was when he couldn't take it anymore. That food was his.

He put down his phone after intentionally losing a round of Geometry Dash, and headed outside to help her. She smiled as he entered the small room and passed him a strainer to help her get rid of the excess water from the pasta bowl. Gladly, he received it and the next hour was spent fixing up the food and talking about various things.

They both walked to the bedroom, letting the food cool.

Samurai

Mia quietly sat down on the couch and Jayden plopped next to her. They both opened up their books and occasionally snuck glances at the other person's book when they encountered a boring part.

There was one moment where Jayden got so caught up in her book that when he kept on moving his head closer, he accidentally bumped his head into hers. She looked to him, obviously amused, and he just looked at her innocently. She smiled, her cheekbones showing how pretty she looked, and Jayden just moved back to his book, losing his page, but sneaking glances at her.

Half an hour later, Jayden got up to start making dinner. He was doing his best to keep Mia away from the stove and she also didn't want to enter the torturous room of eternal death. One look and the whole apartment caught on fire. The kitchen plus Mia did not end well.

Megaforce

After a scrumptious meal, Troy dragged his body to the bedroom and fell down on the bed, not bothering to bundle in the covers, though it was so cold. Emma shivered as she turned off the lights and entered the dim-lit room. She smiled at the shirtless Troy splattered on his bed and picked up the covers from the floor. She gracefully and ever-so-gently laid the white, cotton sheets on him. She tucked the edges of the blanket under his chin and stroked his face with delicate fingers. She then rested on her bed and pulled up the covers. Cuddling up to the warm blanket, she fell asleep.

_It felt too real to be a dream._

_He saw the girl that lay motionless on the ground and wondered who it was. Moving closer to her must've been a terrible mistake, for he was shot in the chest by a bullet- or more like a laser._

_A small hole allowed droplets of blood spurt out of his torso, right above his heart. He nevertheless moved closed to the girl who faced opposite of him on the ground. She was cold as ice and the monster shooting her even more wasn't helping. _

_Who was she?_

_It couldn't be Gia; she was close to dying with Jake mourning over her in his lap. He turned her over so her lost face could see his. He mustered all hope that she was alive, and turned her over. _

_Emma._

Troy panicked as he got out of bed and ran over to Emma. His breaths were heavy with concern as he shook her gently. She woke up and he exhaled in relief as he brought her to a slow and warm hug. Her hands first reached to his chest as she started to relax and hugged him back.

"Troy," she whispered. He kept on breathing heavily. "Shh. Troy. You're okay. Shh." In response, he snuggled his head deeper into her shoulder. "Troy…" Her soothing voice and warm body made him slowly calm down. Realizing he was kneeling on the floor, Emma brought him to her side. He accepted without hesitation and fell asleep; making sure the girl next to him was safe.

She wouldn't even dare to ask him about it. She just brought herself close to his chest and wrapped her arms around him, hoping he wouldn't scare her like that again with his nightmares.

Samurai

Mia woke up to the sound of small birds playing outside the small window next to their beds and opened it, letting one plop on her index finger. She smiled and caressed its small body. It was raining outside and the poor creatures were stranded out there. Thankfully, their nest was covered with a roof built by the managers of the hotel, thinking the sight of birds would attract more customers.

"Are we playing Cinderella here?" She teased the little guy.

A small tweet was the response. She smiled at the cute bird and replied.

"Well, who would be Prince Charming?" The bird flew off her finger and landed on Jayden's nose a he slept away. She giggled and brought it off his nose.

"You are so funny. Do you know that?"

It twittered merrily and she let it go out. As if on cue, Jayden jumped up in a sitting position from the sound of birds chirping and he smiled to Mia.

"Morning," she said to him quietly. Apparently, people who just woke up are very grumpy and particular, so talking loudly wasn't much recommended in the morning if you had to share a room with Jayden Shiba.

Jayden realized Mia was distracted in her thoughts and got off the bed. She was facing the window, her finger tracing the trails of water falling down the glass. He stopped behind her and put his finger right next to hers, startling her. She turned around, being cornered by her red ranger who was lingering over her.

She smiled at him and he spoke up in his leader voice, upsetting his pink ranger for not loosening up. She would've gladly kissed him if it only meant he was starting to act like teen, but he sadly said something she didn't want to hear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, why." It came out as more of a command to answer.

"Because I hate seeing you this way."

"Oh Jayden, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me."

"I'm not moving until you tell me."

"Well one of these days, you're going to have to brush your teeth."

"Don't move." He went to the restroom and brushed his teeth quickly before he rushed back and stood right over her. "Tell me now."

"What's it to you?"

"Just tell me, please?" He pouted with his pleading puppy-dog face and Mia couldn't take the adorableness.

"Alright, so remember how my grandfather died?"

"Yes."

"He died from a very rare illness which my mother now has from taking care of him."

"Oh no, you don't mean-"

"I may have to quit the Power Rangers if it gets too serious. It's probably the same disease that Serena has."

"Mia, no-"

"Well, I may also get it from her if I have to take care of her. Chances are I'll die, but not in vain at the least."

"Don't say that," he said barely above a whisper. Mia put her hand on his shoulder and brushed his hair out of the way with her fingers.

"Hey, we still have a month to get through, right? And even after that, I still have a few months before it's back in another Shiba, Skick jet… you get the point."

"Well then, you're definitely going to enjoy those few months with us all."

"Yeah, it's not that easy," Mia muttered and looked back to Jayden with a smile after wandering off into space. He gave an uncertain smile and did what nobody would've expected. He put his arms around her waist and engaged her into a warm embrace, the smell of him lingering on Mia.

If only she could keep what she had?

Megaforce

Troy woke up to the sound of birds chirping and groaned. He loved animals, but birds would be the number one reason on his chart why he hated waking up. Their annoying chirping would chip his eardrum everytime they opened their beaks. He groaned even more when there was a weight on his chest, literally.

Emma tossed and turned into the right position, ironically into Troy's hands which were searching for the weight on top of him. He relaxed a bit, and the reason why he was in her bed in the first place came to his mind. But the nightmare felt so real that he would be lying to himself if he could've slept peacefully that night without checking up on her.

To be honest, he was thankful to be in her bed and make sure she was okay. Emma was enjoying it too. If someone walked into that room without knocking, boy, would the duo be terribly mistaken for a couple! Emma was bundled in the covers, holding on to him for dear life, and he was in a relaxed position, keeping her body upward on his chest.

"Wake up," he whispered to her. She just moved closer to him.

"Five minutes, dad," she muttered. Troy chuckled and that familiar laugh made her lift her head curiously. There lay her Sky Counterpart, looking at her cross-eyed to make her laugh. She giggled and playfully tapped his nose like a button to push them to their original places. Playing along, he did so and Emma turned as red as a cherry.

"Hey, red's my color," he said to her and she smiled.

"Well, today it's mine."

"No it isn't!" He grabbed her and pulled her to the side so he could get ready first.

Their little game became such a routine that if they wanted to keep it up, they'd have to stay in the same bed.

**I realize that the pairings are basically almost doing the same thing. Maybe it's a connection they have. :) Read and Review, and I am craving Tremma and Jia! Sorry for my Under the Mistletoe readers, it has been discontinued.**


End file.
